


As my life goes...

by KayleeK



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin/Templar Relationship, Changed Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: This is story about Kaylee Elizabeth Johnson (My OC).I have changed some things. But I left death at the same date as in the game. This is just how I really liked Hatham Kenway





	1. At the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry to start with this short one. I hope you´ll enjoy it.  
> I don´t speak english as my first language, please have patience.  
> Thank you

**1755**  
                „Father?“ I mummled and rubed my eyes. „Who are these men?“  
I was already sleeping when their voices woke me up. There was four other men around table. I only knew Thomas, he works for dad. My father picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
                „These men are my friends,“ he said with his soft voice I liked. „This is Benjamin, he´s doctor, very good doctor.“ I waved to Benjamin shyly. He smiled and waved me back.  
                „This is Charles, He´s a good man and he is in english army,“  father pointe dat one man who was leaning against the wall. He had a mustache and really kind eyes. He smiled a little but gently.        „And this one?“ I asked about the man weird hat in head of the table.  
                „I´m Haytham Kenway,“ he stood up and made few steps toward us. „And you are?“  
Oh! I forgot to say my name! „I´m Kaylee Elizabeth Johnson.“  
                „I´m glad to finally meet you, Kaylee,“ He shooked my hand really gently and stretched out his hands to me. I wrapped around Haytham neck and he holded me tightly but carefully.  
As he sat down on chair I grabbed his hat and putted it on my head.  
                „Do I look like pirate?“ I asked him and my father started to laught.  
                „She always liked pirates and their style of life.“  
                „Dad always said that´s not good for sweet girl like me,“ my cheeks was red as I whispered.  
                „That´s right, you are a sweet girl and pirates always go to prison for money they stole.“ Charles came near the table and sat down.  
                „My father was a pirate,“ said Haytham as he changed position of his hat on my head. „But yes, you really look like pirate. Be aware of captain Johnson!“ everyone started to do faces of worry, but then they just laughted as I did.

 

\--------

 

**1.8. 1757**

Oh that was beautiful night. I even can´t remember when it was. I just know I was five years. And tommorow I must leave Boston. Leave all of them here. My father told me, that my aunt I never saw, wanted me to go to England and teach me to be the right girl. I don´t want to go. Leave tavern where we live. I don´t want to leave my father, or  Benjamin, and Thomas and that man… John… I think… Fine I won´t miss him so much as I will Charles or… Haytham. I was afraid of the jurney. Father gave me this journal to write all my thoughts and adventures. He will wait for me till I will reach age of fifteen. That´s eight years. Tommorow in morning my ship will leave the harbor.  
\---  
Well my dad just told me that I will not travel alone. One woman will travel with me. He trust her. But I don´t. This is the last night when I can see every one of them. I will cry. What if there will be none of them when I´ll get back. This thought make me sad.  
\---  
I just came from dinner and everyone left. I hugged Haytham the longest time. He gave me silver medalion on necklace. I will truly miss him. I´ll say goodbye to my father next morning. I´m crying… I even can´t write this text clearly. Good night. I with I musn´t leave.


	2. New life, old world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee has to leave to begin something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thing about posting two chapters, if they are short

**2.8. 1757**

Father woke me up really early. My luggage was on carriage already.  
                „Please father. I will be good girl. The gratest girl in world. Just don´t send me away. I don´t want to leave. I will miss you,“ I had tears in my eyes.  
                „I´m  sorry my dear, but I have to. There will be war really soon and I want you to be safe.“ He answered and kissed my forehead. „I will wait for you, I promise. But now, we have to go.“ He grabed my hand and we left room together. I made sure I have my journal and my necklace.  
                We arrived in harbor soon. But captain want everyone on board so I have to go. What a dumb is this captain.  
„Dad! I won´t leave you! I will be in save even trought wars. I will be with you. Please, don´t do this…“ I started to cry. He hugged me and gently tuched my hair.  
                „We will meet soon, don´t worry. You can send me letters. One each month, fine?“  
                „Um. Fine… And you will do that too, promise me.“ I kissed him and leave with his promise. When I was on board there was that woman.  
                „Hello, Kaylee!“ She said happily. „Ready for a trip?“ She was shinning like a sun.  
                „No! And please, don´t talk to me till we drive o England.“ I hated all. I didn´t wanted to leave Boston.  
                „That will  not be a problem, but I have to take care of you untill you and your auntie will left the harbor.“ she answered.  
                „You don´t understand this,“ My dad was standing next to the ship. I was waving him. Everything was ready and captain gave sommands to sailors. And ship started moving. I was waving as hard as I could untill my hand started hurting and even after that I was waving.  
                „Well.. Shouldn´t we go inside, there is little cozzy,“ said that woman.  
                „If you want to, what is your name?“ I asked her. She smiled at me.  
                „My name is Helena,“ was her answer as we entered imide of the ship. She showed me our room.  
\---  
I don´t know where is she now, but I really don´t like sea. I hope that month wouldn´t be so long, because I really want to go back. I was playing with that medalion which Haytham gave me and when I opened it there was templar cross in silver. I know that. My father told me that when I was younger and he was wearing one of them. There were two initials. ´H.K.´. Does that mean Haytham Kenway? I think yes. I give myself promise, I will never lose this diary journal, or medalion. Only two things which reminds me my true home.

**7.9.1757**

                Captain told us we are almost in England. As we arrived to harbor, sailors take my luggage and we escaped the ship. This month was good. In deck there was waiting woman. She looked like mother. I can´t remember mother really wel, but she looked like her. But older and her look wasn´t kind.   
                „You must be Kaylee, right?“ she smiled at me. I nodded. „Welcome to England, sweetheart, I´m you aunt Elizabeth.“  
She grabed my hand and looked at that woman. „Come with us Helen, we will take you home.“  
That woman sat with us in carriage and it began to move.  
                „Did he has questions?“ asked my aunt.  
                „No, but he wanted to be sure, Kaylee will be alright, so, send him a letter,“ answered Helena. We stopped sudenly.  
                „Good bye, little Kaylee, we will meet again, don´t worry,“ said Helena as she left us alone. I was nervous.  
                „Are you hungry?“  
                „Yes. Food on ship is not always good. It was awful. I would like something to eat.“  
                „Very well as we will be home, my cookers will make you your favourie food.“ She tried to be kind. 

 

 


	3. Home, sweet home! Or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee is returning, but...

**3.3. 1770**

                Last night we arrived to Boston. I didn´t worry about my father and other. If they can forget about me, why should I do worry about them. I cried every month since my father stopped sending me letters. But now I´m different person. I´m an assassin. And they are my enemies. But I´m here to give reports about what is happening here in America.   
There was lithle fight in decks. Thirteen soldiers wanted to beat one citizen. I beated them all. That man thanked me and told me that someone like me is needed in this town. And he also gave me food and bed for one night. His wife was kind to me, because I saved her beloved husband.   
Now I´m int our old tavern. It´s weird to be on bedroom where was my father and me. I searched everything. But there was nothing left. They totaly forgot me. Why am I crying agan? This is totally the worst idea I ever had.   
On other side, I´m glad that I´m here. They wanted me to marry one vicomt from somewhere. But I can´t marry him, because I´m still in love with Haytham. Since I met him I knew he was awesome. Like dad, but no that much.

**5.3. 1770**

                What was that?! This afternoon I was on roof of one building, Down there were people. They were angry and few moments I can´t even remember well. But I knew there was some guards on rooftops of houses. And in front of this building were standing weird people. I saw one guard as he wanted to shoot in crowd but little boy stabbed him in back. And there was clear sound of shoot from another roof. Beacuse of blizard I souldn´t see very well but his mustache I would recordnize everytime.   
                „Charles!“ I screamed. He saw me. But I was running on another side of roof to jump down. I didn´t saw the haystack so I missed it. I jumped right on someone.   
                „Oh…  I´m sorry,“ I said and didn´t looked at him closely for the first time. „Haytham?“ I whispered. He looked at me, my face  and my chest. Back to my face.   
                „Good God! Kaylee!“ he wanted to reach me. But I put my cape back on my head and runned away. I hid at the corner, hopefully he wouldn´t find me. „Kaylee,“ he grabbed my hand from other side and made my escape imposssible. I leanded on wall.   
                „Don´t try to kill me, templar,“ I said as I showed my dagger next to his neck.   
                „Oh… you will not kill me, captain Kaylee,“ he said and I felt how he pushed my hand away from him. I felt weak. That was weird. I killed a lot of men, templars, but I never felt like this.   
                „You are alive,“ he whispered after long silent.   
                „Of course I am, do I look like corpse?“   
                „No, you don´t understand me. We… Your father thought you are dead,“ I didn´t knew what to say for the first time.   
                „Are you joking, because I thought you all forgot me.“ I felt how my tears were falling down on my cheeks.   
                „Please, don´t cry. You know I can´t stand when you cry. What will you say for hot tea?“ he asked me.   
                „That would be nice, I don´t like cold,“ he grabbed my hand as he walks away fast. Really fast.   
We went to tavern. I don´t remember this one. He ordered tea and helped me to sit down.  
                „Are you sure, the wouldn´t see me with you… You know, we aren´t supposed to talk in peace like this.“   
                „Don´t worry, I know they don´t go here. You will be safe with me, for now,“ he smiled at me. As he aged he looks better and better. I would like to kissed him right there.   
What was in my mind?   
                „William recieved letter that says you died when you was thirteen.“ He started when waiter putted our tea on table.   
                „But I didn´t get letters since I was twelfe. I think my aunt hid them from me.“ He nodded as he flowed hot air away from tea. I took a little sip from mine.   
                „You should go to see your father. I think he would be glad. You are his only daughter.“ He looked into my eyes. I can´t help it but I really love the way he looks on me.   
                „I know, but I can´t. I´m an assassin now.  And I´ll have to work against you,“ I whispered. He suddenly looked sad.   
                „I want to see him too. I missed him. And Charles, Thomas, Benjamin even John too. I want to see them. I saw Charles on roof. And now I see you. You have no idea how I missed you.“ He seemed to be suprised.   
                „Well… you shoudn´t wait and go to see them. Where do you sleep?“ he asked.   
                „Tavern at Green dragon, our old bedroom,“ I answered.   
                „You should come with me to see him.“   
                „Can you see it? I can´t!“   
He looked at me little sadly. „Can we take a walk?“ I nodded.  
                „Let´s go,“ i already finished my tea and I quess he too. He offered me his arm and as I accepted it we walked out of tavern. I started feeling weird in my stomach. Is this love? It hurts…   
                „I´m glad I have met you today. Um… Are you engagned, or married?“ he asked me.   
                „No… There was never time for that, but… I- forget it…“ I looked elsewhere.   
                „Are you in love?“   
                „Um.. sort of,“ yes. I´m in love and I can´t tell you. I really love you Haytham and you will never know it.   
                „Ah.. I see,“ he smiled. But this smile was… sad? Maybe… No. It´s impossible! He won´t love me. He is templar.   
                „Are you sad?“  
                „Sad? No.. Don´t worry. I´m happy. You will be happy with him.“  
                „Haytham, I- I´m in love with y-„   
                „Have you seen this boy?“ one man asked us as he showed us his picture.   
                „No, I´m sorry,“ this is maybe that one boy who killed that soldier on roof.   
                „Sorry Haytham, I have to go!“ I left him on the street and run away on roofs. I have to find that boy. I founded Samuel Adams who was talking with older man.   
„Mister Adams?“ I asked.   
                „Yes. Can I help you?“ both of hem looked at me.   
                „I´m Kaylee Johnson. I arrived from England day before yesterday. And…“                   
                „And you are here to see me?“ that old man looked at me. „I´m Achilles Davenport,“ he showed his hand and I accepted it.          
                „You are that colonial mentor?“ he nodded and looked back on Samuel.   
                „Help him and than tell him to come back to me…“ and than he showed me to come with him.    
                „Mentor can I-„ he stopped me.   
                „I´m not mentor anymore. Please call me Achilles. And come with me, You will help Connor- You are proper assassin, am I right. Talk about yourself, please.“   
                „Wel then. I´m Kaylee Elizabeth Johnson. I´m almost twenty tree years old. My father is William JJohnson. I never met my mother. So I don´t talk about her. I was in England. And my father thinks I´m dead. Is that enough?“   
                „Yes. So your father is templar, right? You are not afraid of the moment when he will find out that you are alive and assassin?“   
                „Yes and yes. But I also show him, that I´m alive… I missed him. I´m sorry, I´m not stone and also I missed him a lot. I was thinking of meeting him in formal. He will don´t know who am I now. But he will know that I´m alive.“   
                „That´s not good idea. He is still a templar.“   
                „This is my thing and I´ll do that anyway. You wouldn´t stop me.“ What a dumb. I don´ t like orders from people I barelly know. I can help, but I dont like orders.    
                „No, don´t worry I won´t stop you as long as you will be loyal to our creed. And sometimes you will do as I ask,“   
                „Very well. I just want to see my father… After all these years, can I leave after we reached your home? I want to find him.“   
                „No. But you can go to see him directly. I know where he lives.“  
I was mad at him at first, but he made it better.  „I just need to take my things at tavern I have room, Please. I can help Connor to leave Boston and we will return together.“   
                „No, we will get your things and leave. He have to learn this on his own.“   
We took my things in tavern and headed back to his house. I´m not good with carriage, but we made it to his home.   
„You should train this.“ He wass little pissed.   
„My aunt said that this is work for men. Not for ladies. And I´m good with everything else. You will see.“  
                „I will and you will train with Connor.“


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaylee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small chapters, but nice chapters.

**15\. 5. 1770**  
  
               I was training with Connor. We acted like brother and sister. He was a good boy. But so naive and innocent. What a fool.  
I had day off. He was helping to Achilles. So old man gave me permission to visit my father. He gave me his address and I changed my robe to dress and take a horse. It was little uncomfortable. But I reached Johnson´s hill and his residence. Everyone around house was looking on me.  
                „What a lovely young girl. Did he found himself a new wife?“ I heard from men. I knocked in his door.  
                „Yes?“ there was one man. I never saw him before. Maybe he was working here.  
                „Is owner of this beautiful hause here?“ I asked.  
                „Tell whoever this woman is, that I don´t accept any visitors.“ Sounded from one room near doors.  
                „Even me?“ I asked loudly.  
                „Why the hell I should..?“ he walked out of one doors.  
                „Holy Mother of God!“ he remember me! He pushed his butler out of doors and hugged me. „You are an angel. Tell me you are spirit who comes to say good bye.“ He was crying.  
                „I´m here dad. I´m here!“ I pushed him against me. I really missed him. I also started crying.  
„Go, make a tea!“ he looked on his butler and he just walked to another doors.  
                „Tell me this is not a dream.“ He took my hand walkend to one room. We sat on sofa. He fas still holding my hand.  
                „You are really here.. What happened?“  
I told him everything I could. He knew there was some story holes, but he still listened and hugged me.  
                „Will you stay here with me? Please, my dear. I don´t want you to leave…“  
                „I´m sorry, maybe later bud now I have some work to d, but I´ll come back soon. I missed you.“ I hugged him.  
                „Tell me, how was your years in England. I thought you are dead and now you are here…. Tell me everything, please.“  
                „Dad. I-I´m an assassin,“ i heard how he gasped.  
                „That´s impossible… You can´t be!“  
                „Look. You sended me to England and now I´m assassasin. Don´t blame me. My aunt was assassin. My mother too. Did you knew that?“  
                „Of course not!“ he was mad. I stood up.  
                „Fine. We are enemies. So I´m leaving. It good was to see you again.“  
                „Kaylee, wait. Where are you going?“  
                „Back to others.“ This is hurting me. I should be here with him not running away.  
                „Stay here, please. Just for today.“ I looked into his eyes. Maybe he doesn´t remember when I have birthday. „I want to celebrate it together, please. It´s your birthday, I know. So, please stay.“  
                I really stayed whole day. He gave me my doll. I thought I forget it on ship to England. That doll was with him all that time. Now I have feeling, that he´s with me, even when he isn´t. I missed him so much. We enjoed each others company. I think, that my mind also decided to betraied Achilles.   
I left at night hours.   
                

 

 

**2\. 2. 1771  
**

                It´s almost a year since I came back to America. I had few missions on my own. And on every each one I met templars. Right, they are everywhere. But I thought they just waited for me. Achilles just told us that we are going together on a ball. Me and Connor. Together! But I will get new dress. We need to infiltrate and gets some informations. Maybe there will be some of templars. I miss them. But I hope, this journal will never fall to Connor´s or Achilles´s hands. I´ll hide it very well. We will go very soon so I´ll write everything after I return back.


	5. I wasn´t prepared for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee´s life is about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter

**4\. 2. 1771**

                I don´t know where to start, but I don´t have to much time. I´m in hurry. I have to pack some things and leave for new mission. I have to follow Haytham. I will tell everything later.

***  
                Now, we are on ship to somewhere. I´m sure He knows where are we going. I old Achilles that I know where will Haytham be. And he told me to follow him. Discretly. But it was Haytham´s idea to work together. It was just little lie to him. I had to. Now is Haytham watching me like he never did before.

When I and Connor arrived to town we booked a room in tavern. It was really comfortable. I changed to my dress and Connor helped me. Somehow.   
                „You like Haytham?“ he asked me when I was getting ready.  
                „Yes I do… Sorry, but I really do,“ I had a little smile on my face.   
                „He is templar.“  
                „So was I,“   
                „But now you are an assassin.“ He told me.   
                „I didn´t choose it. I am what I am thanks to the fact that father sended me to England in good trust in my aunt, who sended him letter, that I´m dead. So he stopped to sending me more letters too.“   
                „I´m sorry, but you should be loyal to brotherhood.“      
                „What brotherhood? You, me and Achilles? Don´t make me laught. You are still in training. Still little boy who is naive!“ I had everything on me so I could go.   
                „Can we leave?“ he asked me. He was already wearing his suit. We left the tavern and in carriage went to city hall. There was already people. I started to be nervous.   
                „Can you see any of the templars?“ he asked me quietly.   
                „No… Smile, we are looking like couple,“ I whispered.   
                „Can you dance? Maybe it will help us. Take him on dance floor when you see him,“ he was right. This could help.   
                „Excuse me then. I will find him. Do your work, please,“   
                „You too. We are not here for fun,“ I left him there, wondering if Haytham will show up. Maybe with Charles. Someone touched my shoulder. I looked a them.  
                „Miss Johnson,“ I would recordgnize this voice whenever I am.   
                „Mister Kenway, what a surprise,“ I smiled. He found me.   
                „What a beutiful surprise. I´m glad, that you are here. Do you like to dance?“   
                „Yes and you?“   
                „No, but I can change my mind if you join me,“ as I grabbed his hand he walked with me on dance floor. I was really nervous. I felt really good. As we started he never lost our eyesigh. His dance moves were so… really good. We talked all night. Not about what I needed to, but about what I wanted to. He was so close to me.   
It was almost midnight.   
                „I have to go, Haytham.“ My eyes was watering. I didn´t want to go.   
                „Please, stay. For this night… Please. Just for one night.“   
                „I can´t.“ I felt how tears were coming out of my eyes. He gently kissed me on my forehead and I hugged him. „I will have problems if I leave with you now.“   
                „We will find out how to help you. Come,“ we left other doors. Connor maybe haven´t seen us. We walked trought street. I was really cold. The snow was falling. He gave me his coat.   
                „Thank you. Really.“ He pulled me closer to him as we reached his home.   
                „Your house is beautiful,“ I gasped. He opened his door and; we walked in.   
                „I will make a fire. Can you please make tea? Everything is in kitchen.“ He gently touched my face. I grabbed his hand and kissed him in palm.   
                „Alright, I´ll be in kitchen then. Can I make something little for snack?“  
                „Yes you can,“ he was already whispering. I wanted to feel more oh his touches. But he left me there. Went to living room to prepare fire in fireplace.   
Time to explore his kitchen. I found tea and also water and kettle and cups. I let to boil water. Time to find something for snack. He had cookies. I prepared everything on plate and when was everything done I came to him. There was really warm room.   
                „Wait here, I´ll do the same in bedroom,“ as he walked next to me, he kissed me on head  
                „I´ll be right back, don´t worry.“ He left. I sit on sofa and waited for him. I put the plate on table. There was only light from fire place and little candle. When he came back he touched my head.   
                „I´m back. Didn´t you feel lonely?“ He sat dawn next to me. Really near to me!  
                „A little, but it´s good don´t worry,“   
                „I do worry, you are like flower. So beauty. So fragile,“ I gave him his cup. I was red all over my face. „It smells good.“   
                „I know how to prepare tea. I lived in England. Don´t forget it,“ I whispered and took sip from my tea.   
                „I can´t. You left us here. You left me here.“ He grabe my cup and putted it back on table. „But now you are here and I can touch you. Hear your voice over and over. And never get bored of it.“   
                „You were really lonely, right?“   
                „Yes. I missed you. And when you left I really was lonely.“   
                „But… Did you loved the othe woman? I´m not mad or anything. I´m just curious,“ he nodded. I smiled. I know about her thanks to Connor. But I don´t know if he knows about him.   
                „I… I love you, Haytham,“ I whispered as he grabed my hands.   
                „I know, darling, I can see it.“ We became closer and closer as he kissed me. We started kissing each other. His hand was on my back. He started undressing me. I was nervous, because I don´t know if it´s true or not. His touches are really warm and provocative. I wnated him to touch me everywhere.   
                „Haytham, please, without teasing,“ I whispered. My body felt so weak.   
                „Don´t worry I won´t crush such a beautiful flower.“   
We spend whole night with enjoying each other´s body. It felt so great. And we did it so many times. I losted count. I fell asleep in early morning and woke up for lunch. I was alone in bedroom. There was dress on bed. I putted them on. They are really nice.   
                Haytham was already making meal. I felt how every inch of my body was like on fire. I remembering it when I saw him.   
                „Hm… It smells nice.“   
                „Good afternoon, my lady. Did you slept well?“   
                „Yes, but I started to feel lonely without you.“ I hugged him. I suddenly started to want to touch him whenever I can. And waited him to touch me back.   
                „Lunch will be soon, will you prepare plates? Please,“ he kissed me. But now we looked like married couple.   
                „Sure, my dear,“ I really love him.   
After lunch we started to talk about what to do. I needed excuse. So we invented great plan. Achilles wanted some informations so I told him when I arrived to his mansion that Haytham will left America and I know where will he go. So he told me to follow him. Inkognito. Well this part I refused but he don´t know it. Now we are on ship and Haytham is watching me.


	6. Shay Patric who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about time to meet that man.

**5\. 2. 1771**   
  
We left the harbor. Haytham is acting weird. He is enjoying everything I´m saying. And cuddling. That´s his favorite part of all. Outside is cold so he likes to share one blanket. I feel so loved.         „I want to came back to templar´s order, but I can´t“ I whispered.   
                „I´m grand master. I can make you templar and the other would like to welcome you back.“ His lips touched my cheek.   
                „I ´m assassin. I can´t do it.“  
                „Don´t worry, you wouldn´t be first. Trust me.“   
                „Really?“   
                „Yes. Do you want to know where are we going?“ he asked me.   
                „Of course. I want to know it since start of this journey.“  
                „Well. We are going to meet Shay Cormac. He was once assassin, but he is templar now. He betrayed Achilles and his brotherhood-„   
                „Wait, Achilles had brotherhood? Well that would explains lot of things,“ I stopped his talk.   
                „Yes. And they acted unwisely. Did you heard about that earthqakes?“  
                „I did… Why that happened?“   
                „They found book which showed where are secrets chambers. But It was like tree. When Shay touched one of crystal, that was there… that city was destroyed. Shay had enought of that. He betrayed his brootherhood and came to us.“   
                „Oh… Now I understand why he don´t trust me… I could betray them too. I don´t know what to do. But thank you for telling me,“ I kissed him. „We will see what I can do.“  
                „Right. But now sleep. We will be there soon, dont worry,“ I fall asleep really soon.

 

 

**6\. 2. 1771**

As we were closer to end of this way.  
                 „Where we are?“ I asked him.   
                „We are in New York,“ was his anwer. He helped me to get out of boat. We walked trough city. I was excited about everything. But he knew where we are going.   
                „This place is amazing, Haytham.“  
                „I know.“ I stopped walking. One of street sellers has incredible jewelveries. I was amazed by one ring. Haytham returned to me. He bought it for me. I hugged him.   
                „Thank you very much!“ I kissed him. Deeply and lovely.   
                „Take it like promise. That one day we will marry.“   
                „I will. I love you,“ that seller was looking so kindly at us.   
We walked trought the city. Ring was little heavy, but I´ll get used to it. It´s silver… or another metal and blue stone. It looks like saphire.   
                Together we reached beutiful residence. Haytham knocked on it´s door and someone opened him.   
                „Grandmaster, welcome,“ it was Charles. He looked at me very suprised. „Is it good to bring that girl here?“   
                „That was rude, Charles, I won´t tell anybody about this, don´t worry,“ I hugged him. He gently tuched my hair and let us in.   
                „Welcome,“ this voice was… I don´t know this man. He walked toward us. In his black robe. I saw he has emblem of Tree of live.   
                „My name is Shay Patric Cormac. It´s honor to meet you, miss Johnson,“ he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He is not young. But maybe younger. Five or six years than Haytham.   
                „Nice to meet you too, mister Shay.“ I smiled. „Well then. What are we doing here?“ I asked them. My father showed up. „Dad!“ I smiled. He hugged me.   
                „You should stay with us.“ Was his words.  
                „Dad, I´m not here with this…. Fine. Maybe… I need your plans. But not your true plans… Maybe not with details. But Something. My mentor would like to know what I get on my traveling and hidding and following Haytham… Look. I don´t want to lie to you. You are my family, but this is not the right time to betray assassins.“ Shay looked at me little shooked.  Everyone was shooked.   
                „What? I just… I will distance myself from killing templars and stuff. I just need Achilles to believe, that I´m on his side.“  
                „Well, Achilles is not a fool, not anymore, he was my mento rand he will know…“ Shay talked calmly.   
                „So… What do I say to him?“   
Together we planned what was needed and also talkem about my days in England. Father felt sad about it. But I always told him, that now I´m here with them and that I´m happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t worry, I will write about Shay more later.


End file.
